wndndfandomcom-20200214-history
04.09a - "Where we learn Able is into bondage"
Meeting Dasa Bismark called to the water "Is zere anyone zere? Ve vant to talk vith you" When he got no response, he tried again in elvish "Gesundheit", Able said Many seconds passed after his attempt at elvlish communication, with the dark water sitting eerily still. Seemingly from nowhere the top of a head appeared and slowly rose. Long golden hair floated on the surface of the water as the features of a young, slim woman with pale white skin surfaced. Eyes, nose and mouth appeared. She remained submerged below the chin, though. On her face was a small smile and she said something in a language no one could understand, then uttered and a melodious laugh. She cocked her head to the side when she noticed no response and then, in Elvish, she mimics Bismark's questions, even down to the accent: "Is zere anyone zere? Ve vant to talk vith you" "oh zat is creepy.", Bismark observed. Able shook his head. "Nope. I don't like that at all." The creature turned her attention to Able after he spoke, head cocked to the other side, and she pointed at his breastplate, then made clicking sounds. Bartholomew the bat poked its head out and made the clicking sound back. The water creature laughed as if told a funny joke, head going back. "Uh..." Able said, looking at the bat. "You cheating bastard." Bismark cocked his head, looking confused The creature raises a bit more from the water to just above the navel. It appears to be wearing simply a shawl made out of sea foam with arms bare. Everyone is startled by it's grace and beauty. It's not generating any sort of allure, it just simply is a beautiful sight to behold, like a masterful piece of art. "What does it want, Bis?", Able asked. Bismark gave Able a confused expression and shrug, as if to say "how the hell am I supposed to know?" and thought for a moment. "If you see and hear through your bat, would you be able to understand it?" Able shook his head. "No," "Who are you?" Bismark asked the creature in Elvish, then repeated it in common. Batholomew hopped on Able's head and the creature gestured for it to do a full spin, it happily hopped around Able's helmet in a circle The creature spoke In Elvish, "I am Dasa. And what should I call you, Stranger?" A'postrofae muttered, "oh my" "My name is Bismark" he told her, continuing to speak in elvish. "Where do you hail from, Bismark?" "From "Baldur's Gate. And vhere do you come from, oh beautiful Dasa?" he asked her She answered him "The Springs of the World. Where is this Baldur's Gate?" Able nudged Apos and made a little stabbing gesture. "Is it angry? Should I...you know..." "She doesn't look angry", Apostrofae told him. "The springs of the vorld?" Bismark asked. "I am not familiar with this place, vhere is it?" Bismark put a hand out to able in a calm "down down" gesture. "I need some cues here, kid. I don't speak fancy." Able told them both. "Oh, they are just talking about where Bismarck is from" Apostrofae told him. Dasa answered Bismark. "Oh, it is not a place. I come from all the springs in all the world. I am." Able seemed very confused. Bismark turned to him and in common asked "She says she is from some springs of the world. is that here, or is that in the fae realm?", then turned back to Dasa and asked "vait... you ARE the springs of the vorld?" She shrugged at the question, and then began to "walk" in the water, looking at each of the party in turn thoughtfully. "There is some confusion about what or where she comes from now." Apostrofae translated. "Is zere anyone else vith you?" Bismark asked her. "ooh, Do you know ze golden stag? I met him in ze forest. you two sound similar." "I have friends with me, yes" she responded. "I'm sorry, I do not know your friend, Gold Stag." Able took one of the small fruit pies that Brynne made out of his bag. "See if it will take a gift. Its a way to bind a fae" Apostrofae took the fruit pie from Able and slowly walk to the waters edge, as Bismark watched her closely. holding out the pie, she asks "Would you like something to eat? They are very good." Dasa sniffed the air inquistively like a dog. "What is it? "It's a pie." Apostrofae told her. "Fruit and stuff in a pastry. Do you not have pies where you come from?" She reached out to take the offering from 15 feet away, and at the edge of the beach the water forms into a shape of a hand and mimics her, waiting for the pie to be placed there. Apostrofae placed the pastry in the watery hand, as Bismark's stood slackjawed at the sight of the hand. He spoke in elvish again, "are you IN the vater, or ARE you the vater?" "Both. I suppose it depends on one's perspective" she answered. "fair enough, i suppose. Ve are trying to find a vay to return to ze surface" Bismark told her. "I would suggest going up?" Dasasaid, drawing her hand back to her and the watery hand smoothly carried the pie over to her. She sniffed it again, nodding appreciatevely and the created hand lowers to the water, suddenly a ripple of water appears and a large mouth fish head reached up and gobbled the entire pie. She looks down at the ripple of water as the creature dissapeared beneath and smiled."oh my, Chac loved it! Thank you. How may I help?" "I'd prefer to go down" Apostrofae commented. Bismark heard Able trying to get his attention. "Also, my friend reminds me zat Ve are searching for a source of an evil zat is coming from zis temple - do you know anything about it?" "How can a place be evil? A place is" she asked. Blak whispered "Can you ask her what she's doing here if she's from the Wold-Spring?" "she says she IS ze world spring" Bismark told him. "She did?" Blak asked. "I didn't hear that per se" Bismark turned back to Dasa. "Ve are looking for ze source of ze evil, not a place. by ze vay, vhat are you doing here?" Dasa answered. "I am here at the bidding of one I once served. To converse with those who desire conversation. I move, and watch." Noticing Able looking nervous, Blak began translating the conversation to common for the other party members. "Tell her....tell her we're looking for my sister" Able told Bismark. Apostrofae spoke up. "Who did you serve?" Bismark started to look around the room as Apos asked that. *cough cough* "ve're also looking for zis man's sister" and began describing the ghost girl that they had followed into the castle. Dasa closed her eyes and listened tothe description. she nodded thoughtfully and then gestured to the water next to her, a statue, somehow made entirely of water, raises from below, it looks generally like the woman you describe, but to Able it looked identical to his sister. bismark looked at Able. "That's, uh...that's her" Able said. has she been here?" Bismark looked back to Dasa. "Yes, zat is her. has she been here?" "She was a wonderful conversationalist, but I haven't seen her in some time." Bismark looks surprised, and says to able "she said she hasn't seen her in a long time, but she talked a lot when she was here." Apostrofae spoke up again. "Back to my question, who did you serve and why do you no longer serve them?" "I serve the Great" and then spoke a name, a word, which none of them were able to translate into any language. "I still serve him while he sleeps." "and is he here in zis temple?" Bismark asked Dasa spoke again. "Those who built this place dedicated it to many gods. My master was one of them. He was never here in body, but his servants came when called by him" "Tell me more of your god. What was he like?" Apostrofae asked of her. "Clever. Strong. Watches over the dead" Able's Binding Able dug around in his pack and pulled out a small sack on a string. "Bismark, tell her this was my sister's. Tell her to take it and see if she recognizes anything" he approached the beach and extended the bag and necklace. Bismark spoke to Dasa. "This is Able - he says to tell you that this was his sister's and wants to know if you recognize any of it?" Again the water hand appears and reaches for the bag. As it drifts back towards her she closes her eyes and her lips part as she breathes in deeply. She reaches her true hand out and the moment her flesh touches the bag, her eyes open, they are now jet black, and the still water begins to boil. "YOU DARE?" Dasa screamed. Able spoke loudly and boldly, locking his gaze with Dasa. "BY ACCEPTING THE GIFT THE ANCIENT PACT IS SEALED! I BIND YOU! I BIND YOU! I BIND YOU!" Bismark stumbles back a few steps. "vhat did you do??" Apostrofae backed up to the wall as quick as she could as well, as Able smeared blood from his cut palm on his forehead Blak, startled and uncertain at what is happening, headed back the hall for cover and peered in from his cover. "Able!" He shouts, "How...why did you do that?" The boiling of the water begins to subside but does not cease. The creature begins to slowly sway back and forth. Hissing, it growls angrily, "Tell your fool that I can't understand him. He best tread carefully for he gambles with his life and yours" "Um...Able. She says" Blak said gulping. "You are going to have to let Bismark talk for you. I'm sorry." Blak ducks out of the hall and back into the previous room. The Three Labors Apostrofae turned to Able. "She is pissed but not ready to kill you yet. I think. Her exact words were 'tread carefully. You want to say something to her or just let her get angrier?" Dasa continued to give Able such a a look, her eyes unblinking, that made everyone else in sight happy that they weren't the ones in her focus. "You better know what the fuck you are doing" Apostrofae added. He didn't. Able stepped forward, his voice stern despite his pale and sweaty appearance. "I bind you to three labors, per the ancient pact." Apostrofae stared at Able a second before turning to Dasa. "OK... first, these are his words not mine. I am just the messenger." Able continued. "You are fivefold bound; blood, bone, salt, stone. And silver to show my intentions are not harm." Apostrofae translated to elvish what Able had said to Dasa. Bismark sees Apos translating and has his hand on the rapier ready to draw but stays near Able. Able continues locking eyes with Dasa. "I call upon my the first of my debts - tell me what you know of Agatha Corso of Thay, called the Stormwife" Apostrofae translated his request. Dasa's face full of hate, she spat out "In her quest for knowledge and power she sent one of her simulacrums to converse with each false god within this temple. We had many talks about" She spoke the the same name as before, sounding like static this time, "and she wished to learn more of his ability to draw power from others to defy death. anything more I did not witness where there is not water. That makes one labor paid, Fool." Bismark translates that and calls the god "kssh" and looks to Able. "Fool I have been for many a year." He replied. "I don't intend to stray from the path now." He looked at Bismark. "She occludes her master's True Name. Loyal." Then he turned back to Dasa. "For the second labor I want what you know of the secrets of death inscribed in this book." and he held up his grandfather's book Bismark spoke to Dasa in elvish. "he says he has been a fool for quite a vhile, and doesn't vant to change that now. For the second labor he vants vhat you know about the secrets written in his book." Dasa rolled her eyes and gestured for the book. Able held it up for her Bismark turned back to Able and said as he turned "she wants the... oh." "No more gifts." Able said to Dasa. "I do not seek to trick you further." Bismark looked back to Dasa "he says he has no more gifts or intentions to trick you. Also, i did not know about vhatever just happened a minute ago - just vant you to know that" Warily Dasa drifted nearer and she sniffed at the book. She was even more beautiful than originally expected, exuding an almost silvery light. "This language is unknown to me... however ... " She gestured and Bartholomew flapped down and began to awkwardly flip the pages. "how is it that the bat obeys her?" Bismark asked, looking surprised. On the pages with runes that were written in blood they glow with that same silver light. "Why are humans so obsessed with the art of necromancy? There is more to life than death" Dasa said. Able spoke to Bismark. "The bat, I do not understand. I think she may be feeding back through the binding. I ... used my own blood for the spell." He shuffled his feet a little. "May have been a bad idea. Can you give me the spells or not, Dasa?" Bismark spoke up in elvish "he wants to know if you're able to do it or not." "I will need to touch your flesh to convey. The silver grants you safety from my wrath ... For now" She replied. Bismark relayed "she needs to touch you in order to do it. She says becuase of the silver, you are safe, but she seemed to imply that once you're done with her, she is gonna be super ticked off and is probably gonna come at you" Able took off his helmet and approached, but took care to not step in the water. Able winked at Bismark, but remains pale and sweaty. "I have a plan for that" Lithely she drew to the water's edge, the spine of a large and long aquatic animal broke the surface between them for a moment then dissappeared once more. Her beautiful face was marred with an expression of anger, as she reached out and gently placed her hand on Able's forehead. Then claws extended and pierced his flesh slightly in 5 spots, blood welling but quickly congealing. Able suddenly received flashes of the runes that glowed, revolving themselves into runes that are now decifable by him, portions becoming decrypted. As she pulled back, she idly licks the blood from her fingertips, some gets smeared on her lips. "Two labors given, say third and be done with the pact." She told him. Bismark held the handle of his rapier tight and looked back and forth between Able and Dasa. Able puffed out his breath in an 'okay, here we go' gesture. He handed Apostrofae his spear, and then knelt in the water in front of the creature Dasa. Bismark looked shocked "VHAT ARE YOU DOING???" he shouted and stepped up to stop him Able spoke "For your third labor I ask that you take me on as your servant as payment for the vendetta against my companions. I accept your geas and will submit to three labors of your choosing. But my companions go free." Bismark stands on the shore and did not translate it. "Bismark, the binding will kill me if you do not let her agree." As Able entered the water, he could feel the unmistakeable touch of a fish like creature brushing against his calves beneath the water. A hungry look enter's the creatures eyes as Dasa turned to Bismark for a translation of the request. Bismark just stood there. "vhat ze hell are you doing?" "What I have to. Like always." Able replied "But... can't you leave ze third request unbidden?" Bismark asked, then turned to Dasa and said in elvish ""one minute..." A mixture between a hiss and a purr came from the creature. "Uh...Bismark" "Vhat!?" "What in Helm's polished asshole are you waiting for?" Able asked Bismark yelled at Able "Vhy vould I tell her zat you vant to be her slave? can't you leave ze last labor unasked?" Able coughed, and then spat blood on the sand. "That's why. The binding... may have been a little out of my reach.." Able looked dizzy for a moment, but rights himself shakily. "Live and learn, right?" "Pretty shitty deal if you got information only to become a slave and not be able to use it" Apostrofae noted. "vhat about as a final labor, you tell her to banish herself?" Bismark suggested. "and zen ve get ze hell out of here" Able sighed. "She'd find us eventually, and kill you guys as well. No good. She won't enslave me - I'd be too useful. Think of all the places water can't see or change. I think she's got plenty of use for an agent like that. Plus, she knows more about death than she lets on. I can feel it." "and you need zis last labor or you vill die?" Bismark asked, torn. "Need to end the binding." he answered. "She's already got the bat. Who knows what is next." "...fucking wizards" Apostrofae said. Bismark thinks for a minute, and turns to Dasa "as his last labor, he demands zat you banish yourself for an hour and never harm any of our party." he looked back and forth quickly between Dasa and Able. "That's not what he said Bismarck", Apostrofae said, in elvish. "This is his life not yours. This is not your decision to make." She then correctly translated Able's request. Able chimed in, "Unless any of you guys have a lamp we can trap her in, this is our best shot" Bismark just looks at both Apostrofae and Able in shock. "I don't agree with his decision but it is HIS decision to make." Apostrofae told him. "and I am sworn to protect him! Able, I can't let you do this!" Bismark said loudly, drawing his rapier. To everyone in the room, even those with dark vision, the lights began to dim. Apostrofae looked at Bismark. "Taking someone's free will is not protecting them. that is making them your slave." Her angry expression changed to one of greed and she gestured to the water next to her. The water near Able began to heave and boil and the watery form of a human with an elephantine head, wearing an elaborate headdress and holding a trident rose up. Reaching out, it grasped Able's head in one hand and with the other pried his jaw wide. Dasa, in one swift motion, darted closer, her lips closing on Able's and reared back, taking him under the water with her. The watery figure and the boiling surface subsides in an instant. The surface went still and silent. No sign of Able. "VHAT... ZEE... FOCK???" Bismark yelled. "ABLE!" he said, stepping into the water, trying to see into it Apostrofae coolly noted "We are going to need a new wizard." She spun his spear around testing it's balance and it went flying out of her hands. "Get your stupid ass back here Bismark!" Bismark started sweeping around in the water trying to find him, finding nothing. The Grotto Apostrofae sat on the stony "beach" and waited for Bismarck to realize that Able was gone. Bismark, meanwhile, took a hesitant step out further into the water and discovered a steep drop off. Catching himself, he knows not to fall for that one again like he did against the giant slug. "You want to use Able's spear?" Apostrofae asked. looking around, Apostrofae noticed that the room was lit by a soft light that revealed the rocky beach and the pool of glowing water that filled half the room and framed by a crystal cavern. Green fronds could be seen further out in the pool. Light seemed to flow from everywhere, and the pool and walls glistened like soft moonlight. On the far side of the pool, a set of stone doors sat, carved with a sun symbol. Seeing the doors, A'postrofae, took off her fighting clothes and dove into the pool to go check them out. Swimming though the kelp, at one point she opened her eyes and saw that the water was about 10-15 feet deep at it's lowest point. There are a couple of thick patches of kelp near the far corner. Apostrofae's interested was piqued, so she swam over to the kelp. The patch hid a small grotto cave, large enough for one person to crouch in. Arrayed in a dug out shelf she found six golden statuettes, a golden mask, two crystal scroll cases, a silver idol, and a pair of fingerless gloves. Apostrofae swam back to the beach to get something to carry stuff in and head back to the cave to grab the stuff. She noticed that the idol and gloves had a magical aura. The rest seemed to be simply valuable treasure. She brought them all back to the beach and head to the doors again. Bismark kept looking into the water, expecting them Able and Dasa to return at any moment. He softly muttered prayers to Helm to protect able because of his inability to stop him. "He's not here anymore." Apostrofae told him. "There is nobody in the pool." "I tried to stop him!" Bismark said in frustration. While the door with the sun on it had a key hole, it appeared to be unlocked. Blak calls from the other room, "Is it safe...er...to come back in now? Was Able, able?" He looked around and saw A'postrofae less clothed and all wet, Bismark with a weapon out, and no Able. "Oh my. Did the fey he bound attack and drag people in?" Bismark eventually picks up Able's bag, cinches it, and puts it in his own. "Able is gone. I'll carry zis until ve get out of here, unless one of you vants to" As Apos reaches out to open the door he hears Bismark murmer something behind him and the door lurches slightly open, causing Apos to stub a finger.